ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lombax
thumb|Ratchet, der bekannteste Lombax des Universums Die '''Lombaxe '''waren eine humanoide zweibeinige Spezies aus der Polaris-Galaxie, welche ursrpünglich vom Planeten Fastoon stammte. Sie hatten gelbes oder weiß samtes Fell mit orangen oder rotbraunen Streifen und gemessen an ihrer geringen Körpergröße große Hände und Füsse. Lombaxe waren im ganzen Universum für ihre erstaunliche Geschicklichkeit im Umgang mit Maschinen bekannt. Die einzigen Lombaxe, die den grausamen Rachefeldzug des Imperator Tachyon überlebt hatten, waren Ratchet, Angela Cross und Alister Azimuth. Alle anderen wurden entweder von den Drophyden getötet oder mit ihrer eigenen Erfindung in eine andere Dimension verbannt. Personalität Die Lombaxe waren im ganzen Universum und besonders in der Polaris-Galaxie für ihre Begabung im Umgang mit Technologie bekannt und verwendeten sehr selten unmodifizierte Ausrüstung. Sie stellten verschiedene Rüstungen, Waffen und Geräte her. Für besonders große Projekte wie den Dimensionator arbeiteten die inteligentesten der Rasse zusammen. Wegen ihrer Erfindungen machte man in der Galaxie manchmal Witze über sie. Selbst der Schmuggler meinte, das Lombaxe an allem rumschrauben müssten. Sie liebten Waffen und hohe Geschwindigkeiten, weswegen selbst Imperator Percival Tachyon sie als edel und mutig bezeichnet. Die Lieblingswaffe der Lombaxe scheint der Omnischlüssel zu sein. Aussehen Lombaxe hatten gelbes oder weißes Fell mit orangen oder rotbraunen Streifen, gemessen an ihrer Körpergröße große Hände mit fünf Fingern und Füsse mit drei Krallen. Die meisten Angehörigen dieser Spezies trugen Handschuhe, so dass man selten die echten Hände eines Lombaxes sieht. Weibliche Exemplare wie Angela Cross und Lorna Cross hatten im Gegensatz zu den Männchen keinen buschigen Schwanz und schienen deutlich größer zu sein. Kriegskunst Lombaxe waren sehr fähige Kämpfer und setzten neben ihren naturgegebenen Fähigkeiten ihr technologisches Geschick ein, um den Feind zu besiegen. Um neune Waffen, Geräte oder Rüstungen zu erfinden, versammelte sich eine Gruppe von Lombaxen im Zentrum für weiterführende Lombax Forschung. Dort wurden unter anderem der Alpha-Spalter, die Trillium Rüstung, die Hoverstiefel der Lombax Prätorianer Garde, der Dimensionator und die Doppelseitigen Schraubenschlüssel erfunden. Lombax Prätorianer Garde Die Lombax Prätorianer Garde waren die Elite-Krieger der Lombaxe. General Alister Azimuth war ein 4-Bolt Magistrat Mitglied dieser Garde, wobei der Bolt warscheinlich für dasselbe stand wie der Stern in den Vereinigten Staaten. Auch Ratchet's Vater Kaden war ein Mitglied der Prätorianer. Die Krieger verwendeten Omnischlüssel für Nahkämpfe, manche Mitglieder wie Azimuth hatten sogar einen Doppelseitigen Schraubenschlüssel. Mitglieder dieser Garde trugen eine Trillium Rüstung. Story Der große Krieg Die Lombaxe stammten ursrpünglich aus der Polaris-Galaxie, wo sie gegen die Unterdrückung der Cragmiten kämpften. Da die andere Seite ihnen in fast allen Bereichen überlegen war, mussten sie sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, um den Krieg nicht zu verlieren. In dieser Notsituation riefen sie die sieben größten Denker der Lombax Geschichte zusammen und entwarfen eine Maschiene, den Dimensionator, welcher die Cragmiten in die Dimension X2-49 verbannen sollte, mehrere Millarden Kilokubitz von der nächsten Lebensform entfernt. Dies gelang ihnen auch, doch in der Hoffnung, das wenigstens einer ihrer Rasse überlebte, ließen die Cragmiten einen ihrer Eiszapfen auf dem gefrorenen Kreeli-Kometen zurück. Eines Tages würde dieser Cragmite als Imperator Percival Tachyon die komplette Galaxie beherschen. Jahre nach dem Krieg fanden Lombax Trillium Gräber den gefrorenen Eiszapfen mit dem kleinen Tachyon darin. Anstatt ihn zu töten, namen die Gräber das Jungtier aus Mitleid mit und zogen es auf Fastoon auf. Er wurde in dem Glauben erzogen, ein Lombax zu sein, genau wie die anderen. Doch eines Tages erfuhr er von seinen wahren Wurzeln und was die Lombaxe seiner Rasse angetan hatten. Er zeigte seine Wut noch nicht, sondern heckte einen heimtückischen Plan aus, um die Spezies zu vernichten. Tachyon war den Lombaxen gegenüber noch genauso wie vorher, und zeigte ihnen Pläne von Maschienen und Technologien, die denen der Lombaxe um Lichtjahre vorraus war. Da es für die Lombaxe keinen Grund gab, Tachyon zu misstrauen, bauten sie diese Armee für ihn, unwissend, das diese Maschienen sie eines Tages vernichten würden. Der Cragmite begann, den Dimensionator zu suchen und seine eigene Armee aufzustellen. Er bestach die Drophyden mit Raritanium und produzierte eine Armee von Weltraum Piraten. Nachdem er die Piraten nicht mehr brauchte, verbannte er sie. Obwohl einige Lombaxe wie Kaden misstrauisch blieben, gewährte der Lombax General Alister Azimuth Tachyon vollen Zugriff auf ihre Technoloige. Als die Zeit reif war, griff Tachyon mit seiner Armada aus Drophyden Fastoon an. Die Lombaxe, völlig überrascht von diesem Angriff, wehrten sich noch, doch schon bald wurde ihnen klar, das sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Hunderte von ihnen fielen, und sie konnten nochnichtmal mit ihren schnellsten Sternenjägern fliehen. Eines der abgeschossenen Schiffe war die Aphelion. Sie benutzten den Dimensionator und flohen mit ihm in eine andere Dimension. Kaden und Azimuth hingegen blieben zurück, um sich Tachyon in den Weg zu stellen. Kaden schickte seinen Sohn Ratchet in die Solana-Galaxie, damit wenigstens einer ihrer Spezies überlebte, ähnlich, wie es die Cragmiten vor vielen Jahren mit Tachyon gemacht hatten. Dieser tötete Kaden in einen Kampf. Azimuth konnte hingegen fliehen und war seitdem von Selbstzweifeln aufgefressen worden. Er warf es sich vor, das er es war, der Tachyon vollen Zugriff auf ihre Technologie gewährt hatte. Alister machte sich selbst für den Tod seines besten Freundes verantwortlich und suchte auf Torren IV nach einer Möglichkeit, die Lombaxe wieder zurück zu holen. Da es nun niemanden mehr gab, der sich ihn in den Weg stellen konnte, krönte sich Percival Tachyon selbst zum Imperator der Polaris-Galaxie. Angela Cross reiste zusammen mit Max Apogee, um Tachyon zu entkommen und verschwand schließlich im Cerullean Sektor. Danach hörte man bislang nie wieder was von ihr, was darauf hindeutet, das sie entweder entkommen ist oder von Tachyon entdeckt und getötet wurde. Dr. Nefarious meinte später, das er die Lombaxe vernichten würde, was darauf hindeutet, dass er eventuell weiß, in welcher Dimension sie sich befinden. Bekannte Lombaxe Ratchet Alister Azimuth Kaden Angela Cross Lorna Cross Ratchet's Mutter Ratchet's Imitator Erfundene Waffen Alpha-Spalter Dimensionator Doppelseitiger Omnischlüssel Cyro Minen Handschuh Erfundene Rüstungen Trillium Rüstung Erfundene Fahrzeuge Aphelion Azimuth's Schiff Ratchets Schiff Nuklear Raketenschlitten Angela Cross Schiff Lombax Sternenjäger Kreiselrad Erfundene Roboter Drophyden Vollstrecker Lombax Maus Andere Erfindungen Helix-O-Morph Lombax Artefakt Elektroschock Unterwäsche Hoverstiefel Gravimetrischer Warp Antrieb Anti Materien Badehelfer Lombax Heimatplanet Fastoon Von Lombaxen kontrollierte Welten Fastoon (Heimatwelt der Lombaxe) Rykan V (Später Teil von Tachyons Imperium, danach Eigentum der Galaktischen Behörden) Sargasso (Heute von den Kerchu kontrolliert) Kreeli-Komet (Heute Weltraum-Piraten Territorium) Unterarten Lombax Maus, welche ursprünglich in A Crack in Time erscheinen sollte. Galerie Lombax.jpg|Ratchet, der bekannteste aller Lombaxe Angela 1.PNG|Angela Cross, einziger bekannter Weiblicher Lombax Kadenz.png|Kaden, Ratchets Vater Alistercittransparent.png|Alister Azimuth, Mitglied der Lombax Prätorianer Garde Tachyon26lombaxes.png|Tachyon und einige Lombaxe Tachyonlombaxes.jpg|Tachyon zeigt den Lombaxen seine Pläne Trillium.png|Von Lombaxen entworfene Trillium Rüstung Alisterratchet.png|Ratchet und Alister Acit teaser locket.jpg|Kaden (Rechts) und Alister (Links) auf einem Taschenfoto, welches Alister seit dem Tod seines besten Freundes immer bei sich trug Lombax mouse and robormrgi.png|Lombax Maus Lombax researchvra31.jpg|Das Logo des Zentrums für weiterführende Lombax Forschung Shipycu86.jpg|Ratchet und sein Schiff Aphelion.png|Aphelion Photo0360k.jpg|Azimuths Schiff Angela.png|Angela mit ihrem Schiff Enforcerl.png|Von Lombaxen entwickelter Drophyden Vollstrecker Trivia Dr. Nefarious meinte, dass er alle Lombaxe vernichten würde. Dies deutet darauf hin, dass er eventuell weiß, in welcher Dimension sie sich befinden oder wo sich die Überlebenden versteckten. Juanita Alvaro soll bei ihrer Großmutter immer Lombax Hirn mit Eiern und Salza bekommen haben. In Ratchet and Clank QForce gibt es im Multiplayer einen Lombax, der Ratchet sehr ähnlich sieht. Dieser steht im Rangsystem auf den höhsten Rang über den Fongoiden oder Agorianern, was die Überlegenheit der Lombaxe gegenüber dieser Spezies darstellen soll. Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Lombaxe Kategorie:Fastoon Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 2 Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet Gladiator Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Size Matters Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Size Matters Gegner Kategorie:Secret Agent Clank Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Comic Serie Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Playstation Move Heroes Charaktere Kategorie:Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Michael Kelley gesprochen wurden Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von James Arnold Taylor gesprochen wurden Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Joey D'Auria gesprochen wurden Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Kath Soucie gesprochen wurden